


Where You Gonna Run To?

by greenfairy13



Category: Literature - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Unrelated Poems, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Face

Layers over layers,

Lacquer covering the cracks, 

Flaws hidden under 

Her scars so red. 

Lipstick and make up, 

The condemned mask.

A sobbing clown,

His smile spreading 

Soft lips.

A transparent disguise. 


	2. Downfall

Black rimmed eyes catch his attention.

Darkness smeared over the window

To her world.

She held a universe in her palms,

Had a power at her fingertips,

She never knew.

Her red lipstick

Still imprinted on his shirt

When the taste of her lips is long since gone.

And even the colour is fading.


	3. Caprice

A Storm came.

I brought unforeseen havoc

To the screming silence

Of a wanderer’s mind.

We ran backwards,

Like a hamster

Trying to escape

Its wheel

Of circular eternity.

All yearns for that past

And only drifts

Into a future

So bright.

I’m blinded.


	4. Seasons

Time flowing seamlessly, 

Winter becoming winter. 

We’re not passing, not coming, 

Not going, not staying. 

We are. 

You and me 

Stuck in a limbo 

Until time dawns. 

How quiet hell is. 


	5. Sunday Evening

Roaring, searing pain cuts deep,

Ripples through your veins,

Burns like acid.

There’s a hole

So deep and wide,

Like an ocean full of grief.

A dark pit never to be filled,

And the rays of the sun will never reach,

The bottom of this ground 

– You crumble.

A burning fire in your lungs.

Not enough smoke to choke,

Never enough air to breath.

When the pain subsides,

Only emptiness remains

– and ashes.


	6. Good Night

Every night he comes to me.

Long, cold fingers caress my spine. 

Hot breath on my skin

A voice like honey

Whispering filthy nothings

Promises I know he won’t keep.

I keep trusting

When my traitorous body arches into 

His touch

So careless.

I pay him

With my dreams

As I surrender.

Oh my disgusting addiction!

Everything you take, my sweet whore

And I give willingly

To you

Hope.


	7. Freedom

My head is a cage

A prison for my body.

The shackles I wear,

You can’t see.

Tied to the ground,

I itch to run.

And fail.

Desire surges up

Ebbs away.

I stay.


	8. Satisfaction

The water I drink 

Leaves me as thirsty as salt. 

The food I eat 

Can’t fill the emptiness in my stomach. 

The cigarettes I smoke 

Never satisfy the longing in my lungs. 

It’s not enough 

Nothing is 

Or will be. 

A bottomless pit

I long.


	9. The Future

She wore all the colours, 

My beautiful star.

Lips painted so red, 

Old glamour

Evaporating the nostalgia 

Of days she never lived. 

Deprived body

Wrapped in dresses, 

So tight 

She couldn’t breathe. 

Happiness for her 

A second

Gone the moment it starts. 

Her head in the clouds,

She dreams

But doesn’t live. 

Every smile a lie.

And then she walked away. 


	10. Awake

Standing on the edge 

The wind sounds like 

Rolling sand

Cold as liquid azote 

Falling 

Wide awake 

On the ground 

Sleep waits


	11. Gift

I never asked to be. 

Existence is a given 

Not a gift. 

My darling 

Take it away, 

To the place 

Where the light 

Becomes darkness. 

No opposites. 

And prayers are 

A senseless howling 

Where the tender beast roars 

A golden dream’s 

Good night.


	12. Lovers

Let’s go to Rome, 

My hate. 

Under the remorseless sun 

Cracking up the stones 

Of the immortal forgotten 

I will show you 

My sympathetic indifference. 

And then we’ll belong.


	13. A Riot

It roars and whispers 

Whirs and screams. 

Never silent, always loud. 

Obnoxious sound

Tapping my ears. 

Stabs and twists 

And is, is, is.

My head, my mind, 

I’m running 

Fast 

No exit 

No escape 

No possibility 

To outrun 

The Silence.


	14. Sincerity

All is right   
It’s alright   
It is bright   
Right, right, right.   
In me there’s a fight.

I laugh, I bend,   
I turn and twist,  
A manic twinge…

Words lose meaning,   
They’re just a sound,   
Hollow syllables,   
Irrelevant noise   
Sooner forgotten   
Than the mist on glass.   
There’s no pain in lies, my friend.   
Whisper on, I won’t remember.

More truth is to what you want me to believe,   
Anyway.


	15. Lying

Let my lie here.

Let me pretend

For one more night

I’m your Sun and

You’re my Earth

Lies taste bitter sweet

Truth lies within

What I tell

But Isn’t.

Let me lie to you

Cause I’m like a stone,

Even and rough,

Grey and full of colour,

Hot in Summer and

Cold in Winter 

And entirely

Deadhearted.


	16. Conquest

Death’s little brother 

My best friend. 

Lover I long for thee. 

Dip your long fingers 

Into my mind. 

Silence my 

Rushing, racing 

Thoughts. 

Caress my body 

Take me 

Hard. 

Bound me 

Like no other. 

I surrender 

Hand my soul 

Over. 

To your gracious 

Ruthlessness. 

But be careful. 

Your brother might 

Request 

Me.


	17. Falling

Falling ain’t easy. 

A merciless ground 

Waiting. 

A void so cold 

Filled with the could and should 

Have been.

Opportunities rushing 

Past. 

A heart empties itself. 

Once filled with longing 

That drains. 

Blood on white tiles. 

Such beauty.


	18. Innocence

She plays with glass beads. 

A billion atoms 

Form a globe. 

It’s tiny. 

Placed on the palm of her hand 

A universe rolls around 

Aimlessly. 

Joyful laughter 

Bubbles up in her throat. 

The sound she makes 

Resembles champagne 

Flowing down a sateless abyss. 

She doesn’t know remorse or mercy,

Just a moment’s distraction 

From the absurdity of existence. 

Listen! 

The scattering of glass.


	19. Tales

Joyful sadness 

Rushing in my veins. 

I’m running through your lies. 

A cracked smile 

Embellishes your flawed skin. 

Your an impostor 

And my name is braggadocio. 

We tell truths 

In secrecy.


	20. Desire

Through a desert of water I walk

Searching my home

A place where I wanna stay.

Beauty surrounds me

My unseeing eyes never acknowledge.

You never smile

In the distance

Just keep falling apart while barking with laughter.

The sounds are leading me on.

I long to love you

Yet you only spark desire.

A toy!

The day I find you I lose interest.


	21. Goldfish in a Bowl

Sanity is a thin rope,

My puppet. 

You’re tripping. 

Your smile becomes a mask. 

Like a zombie 

The imitation of life 

While R.E.M. keeps pounding 

Into your deaf ears. 

The sounds you make 

An obnoxiousness. 

Claws scratch the surface 

They’re only a puppy’s soft paws

And you surrender 

Until later.


End file.
